To Far Away Times
by Hyperion Ludarin
Summary: A Chrono Break occurs, and splits time. But what would happen if it did not occur? Please Read and Review!
1. The Past

**To Far Away Times**

By Christopher Payette

Note: The cut scene at the beginning of this story is from the game Chrono Trigger. The dialogue was copied directly from the game, and I put the actions were put into words. I do not own any of the characters, nor claim any of this to be my own. I simply thought up an idea based on the events in the Chrono game series, and decided to put an alternate spin on it.

Enjoy.

* * *

The Time Crash. This occurred after the saving of the human race by three teens, Crono, Marle, and Lucca. These three ensured the safety of the human race from the evil Lavos, destroying it before it could destroy the human race. Since Lavos was not able to accomplish its goal of destroying the human race and spreading across the universe as a virus would a body, the human races' future was bright. In time, it became so bright, that the human race felt it was time to sink into the deep reaches of Time. To control Time itself, they built The Chronopolis.

* * *

Crono ran forward along the platform, blue beams of light reaching to the sky from the sides of the long stretched walkway. In front of him stood a blue messenger, surprised by the three warriors approaching.

"This is the hall of the Mammon Machine…Now is the time to turn back, nu…" he spoke, immediately following his words, he leaped off the side of the platform, falling into nothingness. With no time to waist, the team headed forward, running up the walkway.

The group reached the end of the walkway, but the tile from the walkway continued in a straight path. Along the side of the walkway were elders, three on each side. At the head of the group on Crono's right was Schala, dressed in her purple robes with her blue hair, standing opposite the blue hair and purple robed prophet. At the end of the path stood Queen Zeal, in her dread robes, standing at the foot of a gigantic machine; The Mammon Machine.

"We just made it in time!" shouted Lucca, taking place to Crono's left, forming up for a fight. "It's a pity, but I'll have to turn this machine off!"

"Schala! We're here to save you, c'mon!" called Marle, forming up to Crono's right.

The six elders backed away at the sudden intrusion, and everyone turned to look at the new visitors.

"You're…!" Schala spoke, and a streak of lightning was released from the machine, and struck Schala, making her scream. "Help!"

The prophet stepped closer to her, calling to her, "Schala…!"

Zeal stepped fourth, nearly between the prophet and Schala, looking at her daughter writhing in pain.

"What are you doing, Schala? I need your help here!" Zeal asked Schala.

Lucca called out, watching the machine give off electricity, now looking more damaged, not hostile. "Quickly, Crono! There's no time!"

"Crono…! The Red Knife!" Marle added on.

Crono stepped forward and lifted up the knife into the air, and as he did, two voices spoke, echoing through the room.

"Here we go, Mune!"

"Ready, big brother!"

The knife moved with a will of its own forward, and stabbed the machine at the heart, the dead center. But as it did so, it seemed to bend and shift, turning into a long sword.

"The Machine's energy changed the knife into a sword?" Lucca spoke, watching the machine rupture, shaking violently and giving off powerful explosions of red.

"Th, the Mammon Machine!?" the queen spoke.

"It's coming…!" called the prophet.

"N, no stop! That sword alone can't stop it!" Schala called, the room was overtaken with a bright red and then turning white light. As it was, the light subsided and the trio was left alone, facing Lavos.

The group looked on, and in that instant, the sky began to rain fire, beams of fire bolting down and smiting all of them, killing each of the group. With the trio dead, a portal opened and through it stepped The Prophet.

"I've waited for this…" he spoke to himself as his robes were tossed away, revealing his armor and face. Magus stood, facing away from Lavos, ready to smite him. "I've been waiting for you, Lavos. I swore long ago… That I'd destroy you! No matter what the price! It is time to fulfill that vow. Feel my wrath, Lavos!!"

"What do you think you can do?" came a soft voice as a portal opened, and in walked Zeal, and Schala. "Hmph! A false prophet… You'll be a snack for the great Lavos!"

"Mother, please stop!" Schala implored, "This power can only end in ruin!"

"Get away from there, Schala!" the queen ordered. "The almighty life force of Lavos lives in all of us… You are a part of it! You cannot change fate now! Oppose me and I will destroy you also!"

"Heeelp!" cried Schala in pain, and at the same time, Zeal leaps forward and onto the shell of Lavos.

"Come Prophet, feel the power of Lavos!" cried Zeal as Lavos' mouth opened and absorbed Magus' energy, his form being overtaken by electricity.

"Ungh!" shouted Magus, "Aaah!! My powers are being drained! Unghh… I won't… be beaten! I survived the darkness to defeat you, Lavos!" He stood up and spoke, "Take this, Lavos! Aaugh!!"

Magus lunged forward, and thrust his sword into the head of Lavos, the creature seeming impervious to the attack. "Wh, what…? It doesn't work?! Aughhh!!" he shouts as he is shot back and away from Lavos.

"Foolish one! Your measly power can't touch Lavos! This is from me to you! You shall enjoy eternal life… As part of Lavos! Uwa, ha, ha, ha…!" Zeal laughed as Lavos screamed a loud bubbling call of destruction.

Marle stood up, calling over to Crono as he stood up as well, "Can you move, Crono? Please help Schala!"

Lucca stood up shortly after, calling to Crono as Marle did, "A… are you all right? At this rate we'll all… Vooo!"

They cried out as they both fell down, Crono now the only one standing up to oppose Zeal. Without fear, Crono charges forward and to Lavos' exposed head.

"Haven't given up yet? What do you hope to do? You challenge Lavos with that battered body of yours? Mwa, ha, ha… See the power of Lavos and feel his wrath!" the queen called.

Lavos' mouth opened up and began to pull Crono in as he pulled out his sword. Resisting the attack, Lavos then suddenly burst out power, draining Crono. From his head, a light lifted as his very life force was extracted from him.

"Stop, Crono!" Lucca yelled.

"Crono!!" Marle screamed.

Crono's form disintegrated into nothing as the light was extracted from him.

"Crono…"

Suddenly, everyone was back in the main chamber of the Mammon Machine. The machine was going critical, about ready to explode.

"I can't… beat him. Lavos…!" Magus cried out.

"Crono? Where's Crono…!? NOOOO!!!" Marle screamed out, crying on the floor.

"Crono…! There was nothing I could do!" Lucca spoke.

Schala rose, barely being able to stand. "The last of my pendant's power will send you to safety. I know you can't forgive her, but… please don't hate Mother, or our kingdom. I'm so sorry! Now, off you go!"

"……!" Magus looked up, shocked at Schala, just before being teleported away with Marle and Lucca.

"……Crono……" she said silently to herself.

On the surface of the planet, Lavos arose, tearing the earth around him, and quickly raining fire from his shell into the sky and across the land. Each beam sliced into the Kingdom of Zeal flying overhead. The city began to fall, no longer being able to hold itself up. Down, it fell. Down to the ocean, till all that remained of the Kingdom of Zeal was an earthquake and a tsunami.

Below the sea, back in the chamber of the Mammom Machine, a young boy in blue clothes walks across a platform to a trembling room, 6 old men and his sister, Schala, holding on for dear life. Black holes begin to appear, each pulling people into them. The boy was not spared, and he was sent away to a different time. Even the crying sister was sucked into a vortex. The laughing queen only watched, in sick pleasure.


	2. The Present Laore and FATE

"Where is my damn drink?" shouted a man, standing tall in a white coat.

The room around him was dark, with only flickers of lights. These lights each highlighted a console, or an important piece of technology. The center of the room had a holographic globe, rotating slowly as people entered and exited the room silently. Another man in a tan jumpsuit stepped forward from the darkness behind him.

"Status report?" spoke the burly man.

"We are still having a problem with the temporal containment field. We cant seem to concentrate it into a stable wormhole. Every attempt has been a failure. And FATE doesn't seem to want to help us much anymore. I swear, we are giving that machine far too much power. And where is my god damned drink!" the man replied to an angry end, a young teen running from the freshly opened door to deliver the drink.

"Here you are, sir!" the teen spoke quickly.

"Good. Now beat it." The scientist spoke as the boy ran off.

"You really should try to be nicer to the workers, Laore, some of these kids are going to be our future. The rest… Well, they will find their own way." The man spoke.

"Bah, that is a scary thought. Oh well. What is the news with FATE?"

"Well, it seems that this building is becoming the first sentient building. To restrict its power, however, we have programmed an indomitable program that restricts the majority of command functions to the Arbiter."

"You know that will anger FATE, don't you?"

"Yes, we know. But what can it do? We have all the power."

"You're angering a flood. A dam can only hold for so long."

"Maybe so, but who cares. Our research is coming to an end, and then FATE will be fully on our side."

"You control FATE, and I will control our experiment. Alright?"

"Sounds good, Laore."

* * *

"How is Laore progressing?" spoke a man in a dark blue uniform, sitting in a tall leather backed chair.

"Other then shouting for about 5 minutes about a drink, he is proceeding quite well. He does, however, have some concerns about FATE…" responded a man in a tan jumpsuit, standing before the desk.

"It matters not. Laore will not live long enough to see the full extent of his works. Once we have a working prototype, he is expendable." Spoke the man in blue as he stood up, and headed to a window in his office, atop the spire on the Chronopolis. "Look at what we have become. Our civilization is at its peak. Everyone is fed, the air is pure, the water clean. We have created a wonderful world. So much, we have done. So much, still we must do. Our research is the future of our race. Soon, we will take a leap into a different era all together.

FATE is becoming angrier. It hinders our progress as we limited its power. How to tame such a beast… Dark is the soul of FATE. But even something dark is needed from time to time."

"Do we have a plan if FATE manages to get by our access limitations?" the tan wearing man asked.

"It is irrelevant."

"Irrelevant? The building is a living machine! Do not underestimate such powers. This is the most technologically advanced machine we have ever created. The building has access to the largest factory of mechanical weaponry, with all the latest blueprints. How can you hope to stand against that if you are wrong?"

"I am not wrong. It is that simple…" The blue-coated man coolly replied.

"I hope you are right, for all of our sakes."

"I am. Do not question me again, Brael. Now, go check on the machines. I have some matters to attend to."

* * *

"How do you contain a temporal field, but contain it to a small place… It just isn't possible. Come on, Gaspar could do it…" Laore spoke to himself. "Why wont the answer come to me?!" he shouted in frustration.

"Time. It is a straight line, but it touches all the points of the universe."

"Wha…?" Laore spoke as he looked around the room for any sign of who is talking. "Who the…"

"Time touches everything. And it passes as a river shall, with a never-ending spring. We cannot hope to control such a river, only watch it as it passes."

"Who are you?"

"I am the one who you so named. Stop trying to control time. It is impossible to control something that runs existence. Instead, look at how to be controlled by time."

"What do you mean?"

"When you are ready, it will come to you. Do not push yourself to insanity. We all have a part to play in the role of time. From where I am, I can see everything that can be, has been, or ever was in time. It is a void, but a void beyond all."

"Where are you?"

"The End of Time."


	3. The Present The Chrono Break

Time is a tree. With every decision, two timelines are created. Time is ever changing at a slow and steady pace, slowly flowing through its path.

There are three main ways to manipulate and categorize time: The Chrono Trigger, The Chrono Cross, and The Chrono Break.

The Chrono Break is a point in which time divides in two. They occur, but only one survives on. One is a reality, the other is what could have been, and all time is based on this.

A Chrono Cross allows you to take an omniscient ability to travel from one break, to another. This was used by Serge, moving between two time periods. In one, he died, and the FATE Computer system continued its rule. In the other, he was named Arbiter of the Chronopolis, and survives.

A Chrono Trigger allows one to move to a specific time, at a Chrono Break, to change just one thing, to alter the future as it is. These can be the most dangerous, as it can blink entire existences out of occurrence. They must be handled very delicately. Marle, and Lucca used a Chrono Trigger with the help of the Guru of Time, to save their friend Crono. Just before Lavos killed Crono, they replaced Crono with a clone like being. This kept the timeline the same.

We now come to a Chrono Break…

* * *

"Laore. Progress?"

"The machines are almost ready to start the trial. The temporal distortion will be concentrated to a small sphere at the center of the device. There are still a few bugs, but our calculations are correct. There will be no problems." Responded Laore to the tan suited man.

"Good. If this portal works, we will be on the road to revealing secrets of the past we do not know, and secrets of the future we would like to know." Asked the man.

"But is it worth it? If we send someone into the past, for all we know, if he effects the time he is in, the future will change, and we will cease to exist, so will he. But if he ceases to exist, then no change could have occurred, so time would pass as it is now. You see the paradox? We have no idea what we are stepping into. We could cause something horrible to happen, and we have no idea what it will be."

"Only one way to find out. Our race has grown, and it has grown for this purpose. If this fails, our race fails. This is our path into the future, without it, we are standing still."

"So we walk the easy path because it is quicker?" spoke Laore.

"Exactly. Why walk the hard one?"

"Because, the easy path is almost always the wrong one. Those who seek power through easy means, such as fear, always fail. Those who turn to evil and cruelty to gain power fall fast. The easy choice is almost always wrong. The hard choice is usually good, because to do good is hard. It is easier to forget about a homeless person and continue on your way, than to actually give a damn about how that person is doing. It is easy to say something, it is harder to do it."

"So, instead of speaking this, take the harder path, and finish your task."

"I said almost always. There are always exceptions." Laore muttered, walking away from the tan suited man.

* * *

The machine was shaped as a giant sphere, a slit in four sides with steps into the center of the sphere-like machine. The room was Spartan, only with the machines needed, an over-watch on the north wall. From the north door, Laore and Brael stepped forward into the room.

"Prepare the machine for our test." The tan wearing Brael spoke.

"Of course…" Laore responded, walking forward to the metallic sphere, and headed to the center, and the control panel, beginning to punch in some numbers.

After a few minutes, Laore stepped back from the console, and turned to face Brael. "We are ready to start the first run. The temporal containment field is at full strength, and the generators are on. You may have the honors." He said as he gestured to a black button on the keyboard.

Brael stepped forward, and without a hesitation, pressed the button. The rings in the center of the sphere rumbled to life, beginning to spin around each other, blue energy beginning to appear between each ring. The rings locked in a circle, and a large blue bubble came from the rings center, swirling with white and black.

"Beautiful…" Laore spoke, watching the temporal distortion.

"Well, now we need…" Brael started to speak, but cut off by a very loud explosion from the over-watch. The floor from it began to fall, and crashed down into the floor of the building, debris bouncing from it to hit the rings in the center of the sphere. The blue of the portal began to vibrate and tremble, shaking at the added forces. The portal was barely contained by the containment field to begin with, but it had passed the threshold. The portal began to expand, stretching out, everything it touches being sent through the portal.

Laore and Brael started intently at the portal, slowly moving forward to them.


	4. The Future of Man

Laore ran forward, to an exterior console, beginning to type on it quickly, the blue orb of the temporal warp inching closer. His fingers moved faster, and finally, hit enter, and the orb began to implode. The console exploded at Laore's hands, sending a wave of blue through him, tossing him to the floor. Laore, however, stood up soon, seeing the hollowed portal.

"W…w…what happened?.. I thought we were dead." Brael spoke, looking at Laore, and the hollow shell of the portal.

"Well, I removed one of the basic systems of the generators, so it could not continue growing. Interesting…" Laore speaks, walking into the center of the smooth sphere. "Interesting. Every small, stand-alone piece of machinery in here is gone, but the whole remains. This would mean we do not need to fear having just half of ourselves in a temporal distortion. It is an all or nothing function."

"Well, congratulations. But we nearly just destroyed everything we've been working on. So figure out what the hell went wrong, immediately." Brael spoke, storming out of the room.

"I guess this is what Gaspar meant. Do not attempt to control time. Let it control you. Time will pass as it should." Laore muttered.

* * *

Time passed, as it always does. The next day came around all too quickly.

* * *

"Sir!"

"Yes, Brael. Report."

"The reptites are on the southern border, sir!"

The deep blue suited man let out a sigh, looking out from a large building to the land, destroyed cities covering the landscape. "Send out the army. We can't let them conquer more then they have. We have given, and given, and we get nothing. It is time to stand."

"Yes, sir!" Brael shouted, saluted, and left the spire of the command headquarters of the Unified Guardia Force.

"How did it come to this? This war has gone on far too long. Even back to living in huts. Why can't these problems just pass among people?Why do we fight? Why do I even ask a question I know… It is easier to hate, and wage war on people, but it is harder to understand."

"Arbiter…" spoke Laore, approaching the man in deep blue.

"Yes, soldier?"

"Soldier? What do you mean, sir?"

"You are a soldier of the UGF. What news do you bring?"

"The UGF? Soldier? Soldier for what? The earth has been at peace since the war with Magus in 600 A.D." Laore spoke.

"What are you talking about? The war! The reptites! The war that has been going on for our entire existence!"

"What the… Sir, yesterday, there was no war."

"What war?" spoke a deep blue suited man.

"The war with the reptites?" Laore questioned

"Reptites? What in gods name is a reptite?" the man inquired

"The thing you just said we were at war with!"

"I said no such thing. Do not put words in my mouth."

"Brael. Where is he?" Laore asked.

"Who is Brael?" the blue suited man questioned, looking at Laore like he is crazy.

"N… no one…" Laore spoke, turning and leaving before he could say anything more. "What is going on?"…


	5. The Future of Existance

Laore rushed through the building, heading to where his lab is. Entering it, he saw it was no longer his lab. The room was armed with weapons: It was an arsenal! The man at the desk looked up at him.

"Can I help you, sir?"

"Yes, why are these guns here?"

"For defense against Magus' troops."

"But Magus was destroyed in 600 A.D."

"Hah! If only! We've been at war with Magus since before then, and it has never ended."

"But…"

"Sir, unless you need a gun, you had better leave."

"Um, ok. What do you recommend?"

"What do you mean, sir?"

"The…" before he spoke, he looked around: the room was not an armory. The room was filled with beds, lining the walls.

"Are you sick? Do you need help?"

"You have no idea…" Laore muttered, backing up and leaving.

"What is going on… Just yesterday, we were studying time, and now it seems time is being obscured. But then, why am I immune to these changes?"

Laore closed his eyes, and thought of what happened in closer detail.

Laore ran forward, to an exterior console, beginning to type on it quickly, the blue orb of the temporal warp inching closer. His fingers moved faster, and finally, hit enter, and the orb began to implode. The console exploded at Laore's hands, sending a wave of blue through him, tossing him to the floor.

"That's it… Some temporal distortion must have given me the ability to look through these changes. But what is causing the changes…"

He walked silently to a window, looking out to the land. Watching, he saw the landscape beginning to recede. His eyes grew wide, and ran back to the spire.

"Sir! The land! It is moving to us! Look at it!" Laore shouted urgently.

The dark blue suited man looked at the landscape, slowly receding, only blackness beyond it. "What do you mean? The land has always been there."

"But…"

"Go to the infirmary."

"But, look at the land!" Laore spoke, turning to point at he land disappearing into void. He turned back to see no one.

"Sir?"

The room had even changed, it was now made of wood.

"What is going on?!" Laore shouted, the building now the center of land.

The more land absorbed, the more primitive the building became, till finally, the land was so small, the building ceased to exist. The blackness slowly moved to Laore, consuming him, surrounding him.

Laore opened his eyes to a man robed in brown, standing at a lamppost.

"W…who are you?"

"My name is Gaspar."

"What is this place?"

"This is the end of time."

"How did I get here?"

"Your time ended."

"You mean I died?"

"No, your time ended."


	6. The End of Time

"What do you mean? My time ended? Good god, what the hell has been going on?" Laore exclaimed.

"Ok, listen closely. Time is a tree. Every change breaks time into another two, till it is growing beyond knowledge. Long ago, a group of four came here to my humble abode at the end of time. They consisted of a red headed knight, a blond haired healer, a glasses wearing inventor, and a robot from the future. They traveled through time, and they defeated a creature named Lavos, saving the human race."

"I have never heard of such a thing."

"Shut up, and listen. Since these kids destroyed Lavos, and saved the human race from death, the human race was allowed to live on. Living on, the human race then started to build The Chronopolis, where you worked. However, you diverted The Time Crash. When you stopped that portal from expanding, and saved The Chronopolis from it, you did not let the Time Crash occur."

"What is so bad about that?"

"When that band of kids went about to destroy Lavos, they traveled to my home time: 12,000 B.C. When there, they attacked The Mammon Machine, a creation that was to use Lavos' power to make us immortal. The queen, Zeal, was true to her name. She was zealous on this, even though we warned her nothing good could come from it. In truth, I saw this band of kids before they first saw me. I saw them when I lived in Zeal, which is part of their journey. The beginning of their journey lead them to me, where I had already met them. One of times little ironies. I met them after I had first seen them, but the first time I saw them, they had known me well." Gaspar said with a chuckle.

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Well, when they destroyed The Mammon Machine, time warps absorbed us all, and sent us to different time periods. I was brought here, to the End of Time. My two friends, Melchior and Balthasar, were sent to different time periods. Melchior met the red headed child before, as he sold him swords. Melchior ended up at the same time period as the red headed kid. Balthasar, though, ended up in the destroyed future. There, he created a machine to send someone through time. A young boy, by the name of Janus, was transported to 600 A.D., and took on the name of Magus. His goal was to destroy Lavos, because Lavos had separated him from his time, and more importantly, his sister. He planned to summon Lavos, because he wanted to kill it. Everyone believed him evil. But that is all history, and it passes as it will. Magus' sister, Schala, was transported to a place beyond time. There, she melded with a Lavos. A Lavos will go to a planet, bury to the core, gain power, then, when it is ready, it will ascend, destroy all life, then it will spawn more of itself, and leaves to find a new planet. The young ones then travel on, and find their own planets to devour. When Schala melded with a Lavos, the spawned creation became something very different. Instead of spreading to planets, like a normal Lavos, the creature began to consume time periods."

"Wow…"

"When The Chronopolis is consumed by its temporal distortion, it is sent into prehistoric ages. When this happens, the FATE computer system gains access to weapon systems, and kills every human inside. The FATE Computer system was now a mind, the Chronopolis its body. In this prehistoric time, FATE waged war on the reptites. It was The Chronopolis versus The Dinopolis. While FATE ran the Chronopolis, The Dragon God ran The Dinopolis. FATE was victorious. It banished The Dinopolis to the floor of the ocean, divided the dragon god into six pieces, splitting the powers of magic into 6 parts, one for each dragon. With its power, FATE terra-formed the world around it. It created the land of El Nido, south of where the city of Porre would end up in time. FATE ruled, free from power restrictions, playing god, for a very long time. However, around 1100 A.D. area, a boy named Serge was hurt by a panther, and needed to be helped. Schala had seen all this happen, so before she melded with the Lavos, she sent a storm. When Serge's father took his boat with Serge to try and get him help, the storm hit. This caused a Chrono Break. In one existence, Serge is brought to The Chronopolis, and is healed. In doing so, he becomes The Arbiter, which, as you know, restricts FATE's power. This angered FATE, and so FATE tried to kill Serge many times. It even took Serge's father, and turned him into a lynx creature to kill Serge. When Serge was dead, FATE would again have power over El Nido. Imagine control of your arms being under someone else's control. You would use your feet to try and get your hands back. FATE tried this. However, in the other timeline, Serge does die. Serge passed through time, in a Chrono Cross. When Serge tries to destroy FATE, believing it to be evil, and in some aspects, it was, the dragons were no longer weak. The Dragons faked being nice, and caring. Once Serge had destroyed FATE, the dragons could reunite into The Dragon God. They raised back The Dinopolis as The Terra Tower. Serge then had to set it right, and went to kill The Dragon God. Doing so, he found The Chrono Cross, a device that uses the elementals, and will allow Serge to destroy The Time Devourer, the creature Schala and Lavos had become. Serge destroys The Time Devourer, and so it can never destroy any time periods.

However, you stopped The Chronopolis from going back in time. When you did this, you cut off that line of time. The Time Devourer was able to live on. The Time Devourer then began to destroy time. First, it destroyed the timeline in which Azala was killed, so the reptites continued in existence. Then it destroyed the timeline in which Brael, your friend, was born. He ceased existence. It then destroyed the time in which Magus was stopped from summoning Lavos, and stopping the war. So the war continued. Then it destroyed that time period. You see, when you destroyed the temporal distortion, and saved your lives, you doomed the human race. You doomed the existence of the world. The world never happened."

"Then how am I here?" Laore asked, processing all the information.

"A Chrono Trigger, while true that it is a way to manipulate time, is also a person who can cause a Chrono Break. You caused the Chrono Break by fixing the portal, and passed through many Chrono Crosses. Every single time The Time Devourer ate a new time, you crossed into a new time. The problem, however, is that you are a Chrono Trigger shadow. A Chrono Trigger shadow is what happens to the trigger, in the other timeline. One becomes a reality, but the one that chooses the other path, such as you choosing to fix the machine, becomes a shadow. So, in reality, you now no longer exist."

Gaspar was right. Laore was no longer there, nor did he exist anymore. Just like time occurs, he was killed in The Chronopolis with the rest of the humans by FATE's hand.

Time is a line that touches everything, and no one is exempt. Even a tragic event, like The Time Crash that sent The Chronopolis into the past, and greatly influenced time from there, can be for the better of all people. If The Chronopolis had not been sent back in time from The Time Crash, existence would cease to be. A bad thing in the right place can mean all the difference in the world.

* * *

This story is dedicated to Kathy Payette, my mother (November 6, 1959 – August 19, 2004) . While tragic events, such as a death, can mean great pain, and powerful loss, it can mean the world of change for the better. 


End file.
